I'll always come back
by Flamboyant Flower
Summary: One-shot. Little Tsuki-kun should know that even though Ruka-chan takes a long time looking at pretty flowers, she will always come back to his side.


I'll always come back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own VK, Matsuri-san does.

* * *

"Tsuki-kun."

The little boy's bright amber eyes looked up to gaze upon the face of the pretty little girl who had just called for him with her pretty voice. She only used that nickname when she wanted to ask him to do something. Her short hair was a mixture of shiny brown and precious gold. He imagined it was soft, like candy floss, just less sticky. He liked the way she said his name, too. Why? He wasn't sure why, he just did. It sounded pretty. No-one else made his name sound that pretty. "Yeah?"

"I'm bored of this. Let's play house instead." Her tone was bossy, but still it sounded pretty.

"No way, that's a girlie game!" His cousin crossed his arms and huffed, making his yellow hair move to the side. Kain corrected himself mentally. No, not yellow. Blond. Aidou always got mad at him when he said it was yellow. Kain cocked his head to the side, remembering their first fight over that particular issue.

___

_Kain covered his ears with his little hands as his cousin screamed__ louder than ten anti-theft alarms at the same time. He was sure he was going to go deaf if he hang out with the screaming boy anymore. He hadn't said anything wrong anyway. "Stop screaming, you sound like a girl."_

_This little remark just fueled Aidou's shout even more. "No, I don't!!! Take that back!!!"_

"_Take what back? You _are_ screaming like a girl." He pointed out casually. Even at this tender age, he was unusually mellow and calm, unlike his immature cousin._

"_No, I am not!!" A red-faced Aidou glared at his stupidly tall cousin, his little hands clenched. "And my hair is not yellow!"_

_Kain looked at him as if he was a complete idiot. "Yes it is, only a blind man wouldn't know that it's yellow. You hair is yellow." He repeated the word slowly. "Yellow."_

_Aidou put his foot down, nearly making a hole in the carpet. "Yellow is the colour of pee! My hair is not the colour of pee!!"_

"_It smells like pee." He was a child. Children have the right to be childish._

"_It does not!!"_

"_Does too."_

"_Does not a thousand times!"_

"_Does too a million times."_

"_Does not to the infinitive!"_

_Kain sighed at Aidou's improper use of words. "It's 'infinity'. And your hair is still yellow."_

"_It's not! Akatsuki, you're being a dumbarse!!!"_

______

Their nannies had come back minutes later, only to find a half-burnt, half-iced, completely destroyed, wet room. Aidou cried his little fake crying that he always did when he got into trouble, so Kain got most of the blame. The red-haired boy was also blamed for teaching Aidou bad words like "dumbarse", even though he himself had never heard of it before his cousin had said it.

"Shut up, Hanabusa!" Ruka all but screamed at the blue-eyed boy. It was a pretty scream, though.

"You shut up, Ruka! I'm not going to play a girl's game!"

The little girl crossed her arms. "Why not? You look like a girl anyway."

"Take that back!"

Kain sighed. They were going to fight if he didn't stop them now. "Hanabusa, let's play what she wants."

Aidou turned to him, glaring and stomping his little foot on the ground. "You traitor! Why do you always do what she says?"

"Look, we can play whatever you want later, okay? Now it's Ruka's turn to choose."

The blond boy huffed, smoothing his hair. "Fine, we can play her girlie game."

She flicked her pretty hair triumphantly. "Good. I'll be the mummy. Akatsuki can be the daddy. And Hanabusa... you can be the doggy."

"What? Why am I the dog? Why aren't I the baby?"

Ruka looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "You're not cute enough to be the baby." She picked up a soft toy bunny. "Momiji-chan will be the baby, because he's snugly and cute." She rubbed her face against it to prove her point. Kain pouted a little. Lucky bunny. "Now, I'm going to work, and Akatsuki will stay here and clean the house."

Kain and Aidou exchanged looks, confused. "Isn't the daddy supposed to go to work while the mummy stays home?"

Her temper flared. "What are you? A hundred years old? It's perfectly normal for women to work and men to stay at home. Don't you dare oppress me, Hanabusa!"

The blond looked puzzled. "Oppress you?" He stopped talking as she gave him a rubber bone. "What the...?"

"Doggies aren't supposed to talk. Time to go to work." Ruka picked up her bunny. "Mummy's going to be thinking about you all day. Now, behave nicely and don't make daddy mad." The little girl kissed the bunny and gave it to Kain, picking up her pink bag and starting to walk away. She suddenly stopped and shouted over her shoulder. "I almost forgot. When I come home, you should have dinner ready. And play with Momiji-chan. Bye." She skipped away from their playing area in the garden, humming.

The redhead sat on one of the chairs around the low garden table and put the bunny, who in his opinion was very lucky to have had a kiss from such a pretty girl, on top of it. He got a few sheets of paper, one for him and one for the bunny, and crayons.

Aidou walked up to him. "You're not seriously going to do what she said, right?" Silence. "She's not here, she's probably picking flowers, so we can play whatever we want." Silence. "Akatsuki!" Seeing his cousin look at him, Aidou smirked. Did Ruka really think that she had more power than he did over Kain? They were family, blood was thicker than water, right? However, his smug grin disappeared soon after Kain's words.

"Doggies shouldn't talk."

________________________________

"Where is she?" Kain was worried sick. Ruka hadn't come back yet and it had been two hours already. He'd gone to the place where she usually went to pick flowers and hadn't found her, so he had immediately told the staff to look for her too.

"Pff, probably got lost. What a pity." Aidou was more worried about his ice sculpture than the bossy little girl who right now wasn't annoying him. Why was Kain so worried about her anyway? It's not like he, his awesome cousin, had disappeared, so it didn't matter much.

"How can you say that? Hanabusa, show a little more emotion, what if something bad happened to her..."

"Whatever." Aidou waved his tiny hand dismissively. "As long as she's well away from me, I don't care. She could never come back for all I care."

"I'm back." No sooner had she finished those words, than Kain was hugging her tightly. Ruka frowned. "Akatsuki?"

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? You're in big trouble." He wanted to be angry, but only relief occupied his mind. She was okay. He let out the air he'd been holding in. Thank goodness, she was okay. Realizing that he was still clinging onto her, he clumsily stopped hugging her, blushed, and turned to his cousin. "Hanabusa, go tell everyone that Ruka's here now." Sensing that he wasn't needed there and not really wanting to stay anyway, Aidou complied and ran to the mansion. Kain turned back to Ruka. "And you. Where ..."

"Momiji-chan, did you behave?" She walked up to the bunny. "Mummy's so sorry she's late, but she had to work a lot." Her voice softened. "But mummy didn't worry, because she knows daddy takes good care of you." Her shiny bown eyes found the sheets of paper on the table. One was white, while the other one had some drawings. "What's this?" She held it up. There was a boy with red hair, another one with yellow hair, a white bunny and a girl with long brown hair. "Is this us?"

"Yeah. I was teaching Momiji-chan how to draw."

She frowned. "But I don't have long hair."

He looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. "I know, but I think Ruka would be pretty with long hair." He immediately added. "Not that Ruka isn't pretty already, she is very pretty. The prettiest girl I know. But you could be even prettier..."

"Mmh, I'll consider it. So, where's dinner?"

Kain blinked. Dinner? "Hey, you still didn't tell me where you were. I was really, really worried and looked for you everywhere!"

"You did? I just went to the place with trees next to the flowers. Why, was I there for a long time?"

"Yes, you were!"

Ruka was still young, but she understoodthings better than some grown-ups did. And right now she could understand why his eyes were wetter than usual, why his voice came out as if his throat hurt a lot, and why he was clenching his fists. She gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled thoughtfully. "Tsuki-kun should remember this: even though Ruka might take a long time looking at pretty flowers, she'll always come back to Tsuki-kun's side."

"You will?"

"I promise."

Aidou arrived, panting a little due to running. "Ruka, your mum wants to talk to you." The girl picked up her bunny and started skipping again, leaving the two boys alone. Kain brushed his fingers against his blushing cheek and blinked, mildly surprised. Beside him, Aidou arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Kain's amber eyes kept looking at the girl who was becoming a tiny dot on her way to the big house. "Yeah..." The rest of the answer came out a bit too slurred.

Blue eyes widened in comprehension. "Eww, she kissed you! Eww, eww, ewwwwwww! You were kissed by a girl! That is so gay!"

"Yeah..."

____________________________________

It was a quiet, peaceful sunset, the time when the air is cooling down but manages to retain its warmth, with the scents of different flowers flying around with the wind. Kain was leaning against one of the Moon Dorm's balconies, resting his chin on his palm, calmly looking down to the garden. His cousin was in the library inside, reading something. The redhead's amber orbs were lazily observing the long-haired beauty who was sitting on one of the benches.

"What are you looking at?" Aidou's voice suddenly made itself heard, but Kain kept on watching the girl. Frowning, the blond put his book down and walked to his cousin's side. Looking down, he saw Ruka. He should've known that Kain was looking at her. Following her gaze, he found Kaname. Without thinking about his cousin's feelings, he asked. "What is she doing?"

Kain smiled. "Looking at the pretty flowers."

"Still? Isn't it too cold for that? We're in the middle of Winter, shouldn't she come back inside?"

The red-haired boy simply smiled. She was taking her time, but she had promised that she would always come back, and he believed her. "She never breaks her promises."

* * *

I know the word "pretty" comes up lots of times in the first part, but it's because Kain is young and can only describe her as pretty, okay? :)

This is just a little something that appeared in my mind and I had to write it down, especially after reading chap. 48 of the manga. Plus, I think I owe it to Kain, since I give him a hard time in my stories ;p . I might re-write it later, but for now I'm happy with it. The "that is so gay" part is from The Simpsons, I love it. I hope you liked it.

Reviews are appreciated... a lot! ^_^


End file.
